narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nao Hatake
Nao Hatake (はたけナオ) is a chūnin ranked kunoichi from Konohagakure. She's the only child of Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi. Background During her childhood, Nao was curious and bold. However, as the daughter of the Hokage, she constantly felt the pressure and the need of become an exemplary kunoichi. Nao spent a lot of time with her mother because, Kakashi's job consumed all his time. Because of the friendship between Anko and Kurenai, and despite de age difference, Nao became close to Hitsuke and developed a relationship closer to brotherhood than friendship. From the academy, Nao has worked hard to develop her skills and be useful to the village. She takes her ninja career very seriously and often looks down on people who don't. Personality From a short age, Nao has shown to be very reliable and responsible. However, she has also proven to be a bit haughty when she must relate to ninjas of lower rank than her. Due to the time she shared with Anko, Nao adopted some mannerisms of her mother, as her grim smile and sadistic attitude. Nao considers herself a strong and independent woman. She is also stubborn, so she often rejects the help of others until it is clear that she will not be able to solve the problem on her own. The first to notice that she is in this kind of trouble is usually Hitsuke, who always helps her despite knowing that she will get angry and end up having a sibling fight. When Kakashi retires, he is more present in the life of his daughter, being the one who supervises her training. Despite having a good relationship, their relationship strengthened from that moment. As a teenager, Nao will develop interest in erotic novels, which she will read hidden from her mother and with the complicity of her father. Appearance Nao is a fairly tall girl with fair skin. Her rounded brown eyes have long eyelashes and her long silver hair is always well combed. Nao has a mole under her right eye. She usually wears the standard Konohagakure uniform. However, during her training in the Ryūchi cave, she wore a black pants and a mesh t-shirt. Her eyes always shows determination. During her adolescence, she develops a rough aspect that does not overshadow her feminine attributes. This, coupled with her impeccable ninja history, makes some people, like Kegawa, think she's cool. Abilities Since the academy, Nao has shown an excellent marksmanship. However, in Nao's fighting style predominates kenjutsu, showing a taste for short katanas, like tantōs. Nao's main tactic in battle involves incorporating lightening reñease into her weapons. She also has knowledge about medical-nin, which she learned from Shizune at a young age, hinting she developed a precise chakra control. This combined with her knowledge of the human body makes her lethal when she uses senbon needles. On the battlefield, she is calm and calculating. Nao spent two years training in the Ryūchi cave, from the time she was fifteen until she was seventeen. During that time, she trained her body to resist an amalgam of poisons and made a contract, which allows her to summon snakes. She also has survival, stealth and murder skills, which made her an excellent ANBU candidate. She's a rookie in the Anbu Medical Squad, composed of ninja experts in medicine, who know many techniques to heal wounds on the battlefield, they support the rest of ninja squads in the missions. This does not imply that they are not specialists in murder like the others. Trivia *She re-reads the Icha-Icha series every year. *Despite not paying much attention to her physical appearance, Nao enjoys taking care of her hair. *Nao and Hitsuke resolve their disputes wrestling. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT